


Spoiling Her

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellybutton play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, OL Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nozomi was surprised to end up in a relationship with a famous European businesswoman, and even more shocked to find they had something in common. But sometimes, being too alike means coming into conflict. Luckily, Nozomi is pretty sure that it's going to be a enjoyable night no matter who wins.
Relationships: Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Spoiling Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nui_the_Super_Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/gifts).



> A commissioned piece for Nui_the_Super_Lesbian.

When Nozomi and Camilla started telling people that they were dating, she was amazed how unsurprised everyone seemed to be.

To Nozomi, Camilla asking her out had been the most shocking thing in the world. Camilla was one of the heads of a major European business group, oldest daughter of a family so rich that their annual earning outstripped the GDP of some of the countries they did business with. She’d only even been in Japan because she was meeting with an family of dizzying power and wealth that operated on the island.

Nozomi was an officer worker, and she was in Japan because she’d never been anywhere else. The closest she’d ever come to fame and fortune was a brief brush with idol stardom in highschool.

The fact that she’d managed to capture the heart of someone so clearly out of her league was almost unbelievable as far as she was concerned, but both Camilla’s family and Nozomi’s friends had reacted to the announcement with knowing glances and sighs of relief.

“You haven’t exactly been _subtle_ about it,” Leo had said. “Honestly, Camilla, if you’d been pining any harder, I would have worried about you being too distracted to work.”

“You have been… notably attentive to Nozomi, recently,” Xander had added, chuckling. “I suspected your interests might well be romantic. I’m glad your feelings weren’t one sided.”

“Of course they weren’t!” Elise had said, grinning. “Who’d turn down someone like our big sis?”

Well, that explained why Camilla’s family wasn’t surprised, Nozomi supposed. But it was one thing to assume Camilla’s affections would be returned. It was quite another to do the same for Nozomi.

When they’d told the former members of μ’s, they’d been equally calm about the whole situation. Well, maybe not _calm_ \- Honoka had started cheering, and Rin had tackled her in a hug while yelling congratulations. But it didn’t seem unexpected to either of them.

“Come on,” Nico had said, when Nozomi glanced over at her. “If she wasn’t interested in you, you never would have even gotten her real number in the first place. She probably has like three different secretaries to manage business calls.”

As it happened, she only had one. But it was true that only a select few could bypass that secretary to call Camilla directly.

A few months after they started dating, Camilla had decided to settled down in Japan for a while. Nothing too concrete yet- she could always go back to Europe. But she’d gotten an apartment, instead of staying in hotels, and that alone said a lot. And so the two of them had gotten closer and closer, and, well, eventually they got close enough that they decided to spend their lives together.

The announcement that they were getting married had garnered a little more surprise than the one about them going out had, but the reception from their loved ones had been just as warm.

“You have to promise to take care of Nozomi,” Honoka had said, tears flowing freely from her eyes. “She’s the whole reason we even could be idols! She deserves to be happy!”

“I’m glad you’ve found someone you’re that close to,” Eli had told her, when Nozomi filled her in.

Nico’s comment, though, had been what amused Nozomi the most. She’d congratulated them, and wished their marriage well, but when Nozomi had turned away, Nico had added under her breath “God, if they adopt, that’s going to be the most spoiled kid in history…”

Nozomi had to admit she had a point.

When they first met, Camilla had seemed so intimidating. All business, proper and polite but ruthless and attentive to every detail, giving the impression of a predator waiting for one wrong move before she pounced. When they’d first met, Camilla sweeping into Nozomi’s office with all the confidence of someone who could decide the future of the entire company, Nozomi had been a little afraid of her. When she found out she was being assigned as the liaison for the joint project between her company and one of Camilla’s business interests, she’d been _more_ than a little afraid. One wrong step and she could lose her job. But as she’d gotten closer to Camilla, she realized that there wasn’t any real malice behind Camilla’s hardline approach. She could be ruthless to people who slacked off or abused their position, but as long as you worked hard and took things seriously she was perfectly nice.

And then Nozomi saw Camilla when she was around her family.

It was like she was a different person. Instead of the serious, mature, elegant woman she’d come to know, suddenly she was confronted with a doting mother babying a fully grown man who had multiple college degrees.

Xander sighed while Nozomi watched, dumbfounded, as Camilla fussed over Leo’s appearance, licking her thumb and rubbing at his cheek as he struggled to get away.

“She’s even worse with Corrin, if you can believe it,” he murmured to Nozomi. “No wonder he ran off to find a job outside the company. If she babied him any more, he might have forgotten how to tie his own shoes.”

“I see you whispering over there,” Camilla said, as Leon finally wiggled free and adjusted his tie, looking embarrassed. “What awful things are you saying about me to my girlfriend?”

“I was just telling her how much you love our little brother Corrin, dear sister,” Xander said.

“Oh, dear Corrin,” Camilla said, sighing and cupping a hand to her cheek, looking wistful. “I do hope he’s doing alright. I barely get to see him ever since he left and married that dreadfully boring accountant.”

“”Boring accountant”?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow. “Doesn’t your fiancé work in a finance office?”

“How dare you compare my darling to that dull man!” Camilla said, hugging Nozomi against her protectively. “Just because Nozomi also works in an office doesn’t mean she’s in the same league as _him_. A majestic butterfly and a lowly flea are both insects, but you wouldn’t say they’re the same.”

Leo just rolled his eyes.

Still, Nozomi had to admit, even at the time she’d found Camilla’s motherly side charming, despite how surprised she was by it. Perhaps it was because she’d been a little motherly to the rest of μ’s. Eli was a little too strict to really be a motherly type, and while Nico was certainly an excellent candidate for a housewife, her stature and quick temper made the younger members see her as one of them much more than the other two third years. So Nozomi had taken the role of being the comforting older presence, keeping her cool and encouraging the others. It had been a little lonely at times, but it was a role she fell into easily. At the office, too, she seemed to have cultivated a small flock of juniors, always asking her questions about their work or wanting her to check things. She didn’t really mind it, but people in the office joked about her “spoiling her kids”.

So, perhaps it was inevitable that they would reach a moment where those matching personalities clashed. After all, both of them were the kind to spoil the person they loved. And they both loved each other.

And neither of them liked to lose.

* * *

“Dear,” Camilla said, struggling to catch her breath, strands of hair hanging down in front of her face. “This would be much easier if you’d just lie back and relax.”

“I was thinking the exact same thing,” Nozomi said, her arms straining with effort as she clung to Camilla’s wrists.

It was a little silly. Here they were, two grown women, and they were tussling naked on the bed, fighting over who was going to top. It wasn’t even like “losing” would be unpleasant- Nozomi was sure that Camilla would treat her to a heavenly night if she gave in. She knew from blissful experience that Camilla was both a talented and attentive lover. But tonight, Nozomi wanted to remind her soon to be wife that she wasn’t the only one who could show a girl a good time. She wanted to see Camilla writhing under her, gripping the bedsheets and moaning, to see her lover dripping on their sheets and hear her choking out Nozomi’s name between shaking breaths and long moans.

And if that meant she had to wrestle a little, then so be it.

The problem was, though, that wrestling was not an arena where Nozomi was well suited to match up against Camilla. The other woman wasn’t just taller, she was significantly stronger, and Nozomi was slowly being pushed back.

Soon, Camilla was going to get her hand between Nozomi’s legs, and there was no way Nozomi was going to be able to put up a fight with Camilla’s talented fingers going to work.

Unless she thought of something fast, she was as good as doomed.

“Oh my,” Nozomi said, her eyes widening as she glanced over Camilla’s shoulder. “I know we gave you a spare key, Elicchi, but please do knock first.”

“Wha-” Camilla said, spinning around to look at the doorway to their bedroom.

In that moment of distraction, Camilla faltered, and Nozomi pounced, letting go of Camilla’s hands and darting her own between Camilla’s legs.

“Ah!” Camilla cried out as Nozomi caressed her, and Nozomi took the chance to sweep her legs out from under her, reversing their positions and rolling to her knees above Camilla as she fell onto her back.

“You sneaky little minx,” Camilla groaned, as she lay back on the bed, the tips of Nozomi’s fingers gently sliding against her slit as she slouched in defeat. “I can’t believe you tricked me like that.”

“Sorry, Camicchi,” Nozomi said, leaning to place a kiss on her neck, as Camilla tilted her head to allow Nozomi easier access. “But I think it’s your turn to enjoy yourself tonight.”

“I fully intend to pay you back when you’re finished, you realize,” Camilla said, shivering as Nozomi lightly bit her neck, then sucked on the tender area of skin.

“Then I’ll just have to make sure you don’t have any energy by the time I’m done,” Nozomi said, pulling back to smile mischievously at Camilla before returning to her body, dotting Camilla’s collarbone with kisses. As she worked her way down her chest, her fingers kept carefully stroking and caressing, stoking the flames of Camilla’s arousal with every gentle brush and delicate press.

“Mmm… we’ll see about that,” Camilla said, but her voice was soft and honeyed, betraying her arousal and lacking in threat.

Nozomi’s tongue dragged along her breast, leaving a slick trail as she traced a lazy path across her lover’s chest. The taste of her sweat spurred Nozomi on, savouring each taste of Camilla’s body as she lightly flicked Camilla’s hard nipples with her tongue. First left, then right, then left again, deliberating on her choice betore she finally pulled the right into her mouth and sucked on it, her actions met with an encouragingly blissful sigh from Camilla.

As Nozomi continued to tend to her, Camilla’s voice started to slip out more and more, little moans and sighs and purrs. No cries, or groans, or whimpers. Not just yet. No, Nozomi was still just warming Camilla up. Letting her bask in a low level of arousal, a comfortable level of pleasure, like sinking into a warm bath. There was no need to rush. She had all night to play, after all.

When she did decide to move on, she released Camilla’s nipple from her mouth- her left at this point, as Nozomi was switching back and forth between the two, leaving a sheen of saliva on both of the perky tips- and shifted herself a little downwards.

Camilla’s breath hitched a little at her movement, clearly aware of what was to come.

“Nozomi…” she murmured.

“Shh,” Nozomi said, glancing up to see Camilla staring down at her, their eyes meeting as Nozomi smiled. “Just relax.”

Camilla sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes, as Nozomi positioned herself between her legs and teasingly dragged her tongue down Camilla’s body achingly slowly, letting Camilla’s anticipation build as her fingers slowed.

But rather than continuing all the way down to bury her head between Camilla’s legs, Nozomi stopped part way down, her head on Camilla’s stomach as her tongue circled her belly button.

“Nozomi, don’t be a tease,” Camilla said, her voice strained.

“Oh? Is there something you’re waiting for?” Nozomi asked, glancing up at Camilla’s face.

Camilla responded with a growl.

“Well, let’s have a little fun here, shall we…?” Nozomi said, lowering her head down again. She drew her tongue around Camilla’s belly button in a circle, and as she did, she circled Camilla’s pussy with two fingers, matching her movement. First circles, drawing ever closer, then a lick across the center as her fingers traced their way across Camilla’s slit.

“Nozomi…” Camilla moaned. “More…”

Nozomi didn’t respond, but she acquiesced to her lover’s request, gently pressing her tongue into Camilla’s belly button and her fingers into Camilla’s pussy.

“Mmm…” Camilla’s soft sigh was almost as much out of relief as it was pleasure, the little impulse of pleasure taking the edge off her rising aching need. But it wasn’t enough, and Nozomi knew it. So she began a steady rhythm, slow at first, careful to always match her tongue and fingers. For every thrust into Camilla’s pussy, she thrust her tongue into Camilla’s belly button. For every curl of her fingers, she licked at a different angle. And with this careful two pronged attack, starting almost achingly slow and then gradually accelerating, Nozomi pushed Camilla towards her orgasm.

The signs of its approach were obvious. Camilla’s breathing sped up. Her vocalisations got more desperate, shorter and faster and broken up by pants and moans. Her legs tensed, and her body squirmed.

Finally, Nozomi pushed her over the edge, speeding up her thrusts as she pressed down on Camilla’s clit with her thumb, and was rewarded with a strangled moan and a sudden gush of juices over her hand as Camilla came.

Withdrawing her hand once the tremors stopped, Nozomi sat up and met Camilla’s eye, licking her finger with a seductive smile.

“Well, then?” Camilla managed, barely able to speak as her chest heaved, fighting for breath in the wake of her orgasm. “Are you finished?”

“Of course not,” Nozomi said. “Just giving you a little break, Camicchi.”

And with that, she leaned down to give Camilla what she’d been teasing earlier, settling her head between Camilla’s legs.

While it had been fun to finger her, Nozomi had to admit that she preferred oral. There was a certain sensory delight to being so close to the action, as it were. The taste of Camilla’s juices on her tongue. The feel of her quivering under her attention. The sound of Camilla’s reactions to her tongue, easy to hear even with her face buried in her pussy.

But she decided that she wasn’t entirely done playing with Camilla’s expectations. So while her head was between Camilla’s legs, nuzzling her inner thigh and licking her way inwards, her hand crept up to Camilla’s stomach and a finger extended out to brush against Camilla’s belly button, still wet with Nozomi’s saliva. Last time, her tongue had mirrored her fingers. Now, her tongue was in the lead, sliding into Camilla and probing the sensitive spots that Nozomi had discovered over time, the areas that always made Camilla’s toes curl and her voice leak out.

Already sensitive from her first orgasm, Camilla’s reaction was much louder than before, whines and gasps and cries replacing moans and murmurs and sighs. It wasn’t long at all before she was bucking against Nozomi’s face, getting louder still as she drew close to her second orgasm. And all the while, Nozomi’s finger was playing along with her tongue, tracing the same patterns in miniature.

This time, when Camilla came, it wasn’t anything as subtle as a single moan and a rush of juices. Her body locked up, she cried out, and her thighs slammed around Nozomi’s head as Nozomi mercilessly drew the orgasm out, on and on until Camilla ran out of breath and her back arched so much that it wasn’t even touching the bed any more, before finally it began wind down and Camilla flopped back onto the bed, spent.

As Camilla’s legs fell weakly away, Nozomi disentangled herself and lay next to her partner, cuddling against her side with a smile playing at her lips as Camilla lay there, staring up at the ceiling and gasping for breath.

Once Camilla’s breathing started to slow again, Nozomi spoke up.

“Did you enjoy yourself, honey?” she asked, almost teasingly.

It took a moment for Camilla to compose herself enough to respond.

“I did indeed,” she said. “Perhaps it’s not so bad to let you take the lead from time to time.”

Nozomi chuckled. “Maybe so,” she said.

“I must ask, though,” Camilla said, glancing over at Nozomi and raising an eyebrow. “Why the sudden interest in my belly button?”

“Well…” Nozomi said. “I’ve always thought it was cute. I decided it might be fun to play with it a little. And, I thought maybe I could start to build an association.”

“An association?” Camilla asked.

“So that when I do something like this,” Nozomi reached a hand down and brushed a finger across Camilla’s belly button. “Your body will remember that usually when I do that, I’m also touching somewhere else.”

Camilla chuckled dryly. “Are you intending to train me like Pavlov’s dog?” she asked, amused.

“Hmm,” Nozomi said, lifting Camilla’s chin with a finger. “The idea of training you _does_ sound a little hot…”

Camilla laughed. “Well, best of luck to you,” she said, smirking a little. “I shall be most impressed if you succeed.”

“I’ll do my best, Camicchi,” Nozomi said. “It will all be worth it if I can find a new way to please you.”

“Well,” Camilla said, leaning over to kiss Nozomi on the forehead. “When you say it like that, I can’t help but be touched. Which I’m sure was your intention.”

“Oh my,” Nozomi said. “You’ve got me all figured out.”

Camilla chuckled. “I fear I may never have you entirely figured out, my dear,” she said. “But I suppose I don’t mind. It’s rather nice to be surprised.”

With that, she wrapped an arm around Nozomi, and drew her close, enclosing her in a soft embrace. It wasn’t as passionate or intense as their lovemaking had just been. Neither of them felt the burning lust they’d been consumed with, the high emotion of coming or making a lover come. But in that quiet moment, there was an intimacy that both of them rather liked.

“Oh, and Nozomi?” Camilla said.

“Yes?” Nozomi asked, and then suddenly, she found her wrists pinned the bed above her head, as in one fluid moment, Camilla rolled her over and yanked her arms up.

“I’m afraid that I still have _more_ than enough energy to pay you back.”

Oh well, Nozomi thought, as Camilla’s fingers brushed between her legs and sent a pleasurable shiver up Nozomi’s spine.

There were worse outcomes to a battle than ending in a tie.


End file.
